


True Love

by Quakerlass



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass





	True Love

Aziraphale had gone to make some tea and returned to see Crowley spark out on the sofa. He pulled a blanket over him and sat down in the chair just to watch him. Aziraphale loved to watch Crowley sleep, it was the only time he looked truly peaceful.

Although, he thought, Crowley was undeniably a handsome man, he loved the way he laughed, the way his eyes glowed, the way he hissed a little as he slept.

His real beauty was in the small things, the secret inside things that no one else saw and that Aziraphale felt privileged to see.

It was in the way he stood up for what he believed in, the way he protected Aziraphale against the other demons that sometimes came to (try) and smite him, even though Aziraphale could look after himself.

The way Crowley watched him read when he thought he wasn’t looking, the way he made fun of Aziraphale stealing his dessert and of course the way he was so generous in his lovemaking, the way he always wanted to please the angel.

These were the things Aziraphale truly loved about Crowley, not some human concept of beauty, but the true inner beauty of heaven that still remained in this fallen one.

Crowley knew that Aziraphale loved to watch him sleep and he was constantly amazed that someone like the angel could look at him in such a way.

He might make fun of the angel’s clothes and fondness for tartan, not to mention his love of sweets, but it just wouldn’t be him without those things.

He loved the way Aziraphale’s blond hair always seemed to be sticking out, the way his blue eyes sparkled when he was happy, and they way he stood up for Crowley against the other angels who tried to persuade him that an angel and a demon should not be together and that he should return to heaven.

All angels were beautiful of course but Aziraphale had a true inner beauty formed of his genuine love and kindness.

He felt privileged to have such a being as his friend and lover.

They saw something in each other and allowed each other to see things in them that no one else saw.


End file.
